happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Search in the Wild
Search in the Wild is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Adrian goes to a jungle to to pictures of animals. Starring *Adrian Appearances *Bongo *Chieftain Croak *Frog tribesmen Plot Adrian is seen taking a plane to a jungle. As the plane lands on an airport in a village, the chieftain of the village, Chieftain Croak, greets the adventurer. He orders two members of the Aln-Erk-Croak tribe to give some food to Adrian. They give him two baskets full of fruits and meat and bid him farewell. Adrian ventures deep into the jungle, taking pictures of random animals or plants. He exits the jungle and enters the savannas after taking so many pictures. He sees a hippo fighting against three hyenas and snaps a picture of it. The hippo quickly retreats upon hearing the camera, leaving the hyenas to attack Adrian. They leave him to go after a herd of gazelles, some of which trample Adrian. Adrian gets up and walks away, stumbling upon a cave in the process. A mailbox with the name "The Lions" on it gets Adrian uneasy. Either way, he enters the cave. Just at the start of the cave, there is a skeleton of a frog tribesman along with a little blood next to it. This freaks out Adrian, causing bats to fly out of the cave. He takes a picture of the body and ventures deeper into the cave. Once deeper in the cave, he starts seeing more skeletons of animals. Soon, he stumbles upon a lioness sleeping. He then looks up to see two other lionesses sleeping, along with two lion cubs. The alpha male wakes up and spots Adrian. He roars at him, awaking the lionesses and cubs. As the alpha male and the lionesses chase Adrian, the cubs stay behind. Adrian trips on a rock and slams into the mailbox, knocking it down. Adrian gets up and blindly runs deeper into the jungle. He gets caught on a vine and looks back to see the alpha male walking closer to him. As Adrian tries freeing himself, the alpha male lunges at him. Adrian gets himself free and runs deeper. The alpha male soon gives up. Adrian ends up in the middle of the jungle. As he left his map in the cave, he has no idea where to go. Bongo appears behind Adrian, slowly slinking upwards. He grabs Adrian's head and rips it off. He then eats the corpse. Back at the airport, Chieftain Croak is seen smoking his pipe as the plane lands. Bongo, who is wearing Adrian's bloody skin on his body like a coat, enters the plane. Chieftain Croak and two frog tribesmen wave to him as the plane leaves. Before the episode ends, Chieftain Croak and the two frogs fling their tongues at a passing fly, getting their tongues stuck. Deaths *A frog tribesman is eaten by the lions (OFFSCREEN). *Adrian has his head ripped off and is ripped to pieces. Trivia *Adrian is the only main character to die. *Originally, Chieftain Croak boarded the plane. This was changed because it made no sense. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes